Free-standing storage containers for bagged agricultural commodities are prone to insect infestation and infestation development and growth of molds and resulting toxins. A storage container which provides hermetic free-standing storage to prevent these problems is the Cocoon™ storage container (GrainPro, Inc., Concord, Mass.). Cocoon™ storage containers are rectangular shaped gas tight envelopes comprised of flexible UV resistant PVC. They are designed for long term outdoor or indoor storage of agricultural commodities in bags.
However, storage of bagged or boxed commodities in these containers is limited, because the containers are relatively heavy and expensive. Moreover, loose grains (bulk commodities) cannot be stored long term in these containers at all, due to lack of sufficient support.
What is needed therefore is long term free-standing storage of both bagged and bulk agricultural commodities in a relatively low-cost and lightweight container, which can be used indoors or adapted for outdoor use by providing UV and wind protection.